Legion of Legendz
by Nathan's Your Killer
Summary: Percy, Jason and Nico were betrayed by their friends, lovers and family including their fathers. They ran away and to live in the woods where a pack of wolves came and killed them. They come back reborn in a new camp, same powers but gain more powerful abilities, new friends and knew names. What happens when they had to go on a mission to aid Camp Half-Blood/Jupiter?
1. Sons of Chaos returns

Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

Being betrayed by your girlfriend and the people closest to you hurts especially since you risked your life to save them.

_Flashback-2 weeks ago_

_Me, Jason and Nico were talking outside Jason's cabin when an alarm came. We ran to the entrance of camp and saw 3 boys that were about 16 years old.(the same age as us) We saw Chiron walking over to them, then we saw light over all of their heads. A boy name Alex was claimed by Hades, another named Richard was claimed by Zeus and the last boy named Jacob was claimed by my dad, Poseidon. We ran over to the boys._

_"Chiron what happened to them?" Jason said holding his brother, me and Nico did the same._

_"I don't know but take them to your cabins." Chiron said, we nodded and I took Jacob back to mine, Jason took Richard back to his and Nico took Alex back to his. I sat Jacob down and talked to him._

_"Are you okay? What happened to you?"_

_"I-I-I don't know?"_

_"Well you should relax." At that time, Annabeth came in._

_"Oh Annabeth can you aid Jacob for a sec I need to get some food for him." She nodded so I left. I got back and Annabeth and Jacob were smiling and talking._

_"So you guys are getting along well."_

_"Yep, Annabeth is actually a nice gal." Jacob said grinning at Annabeth. I got a shiver and I thought that he was hitting on my girlfriend but I left it._

_It's been a week since the boys came and Annabeth's been quite distant from me and it had been concerning me for a while. I went out to chill with Jason and Nico at the lake leaving Jacob in the cabin alone. I talked to Jason and Nico and they had kind of the same story as me. Jason hasn't been able to see Piper lately and Nico haven't been able to contact Thalia 6 days after he introduced her to his brother. _

_"What if our girlfriends and our brothers..." Nico said. We all froze for a bit then cracked up laughing. We stopped and then went back to our cabins. I went to my cabin to see the lights turned off. I heard noises inside the cabin, I thought someone was inside so I planned a sneak attack. I took out my pen and got riptide out then quietly opened the door. I turned the lights on and saw 2 people making out. A blonde girl and a black headed boy. I froze and dropped riptide. The two noticed me and stopped making out._

_"Percy this isn't what it looks like."_

_"Shut up Annabeth!" I looked at Jacob, grabbed riptide and walked to Jacob lifting his collar up._

_"Bro l-l-let me down please."_

_"No fucking way! You come to camp, come to my cabin, play as my 'kind' brother and MAKE OUT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?"_

_"Well...yeah that's basically it." He smilied. I got so angry that I kicked him in the stomach and punched his face. He fell to the floor groaning._

_"Percy why'd you do that?" I looked at her with a deadly stare._

_"Why? I tell you why! You cheated on me! You cheated on me with my brother! I loved you! But you know? You threw my heart in the bin so easily so I'm throwing you away OUT OF MY LIFE!"_

_Annabeth was shocked. "Your breaking up with me?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Fine." Then she put her invisible cap on and disappeared. A few minutes later Chiron came into the room with people surrounding him._

_"Percy...what happened?"_

_Jacob became conscious again but blood was surrounding him._

_"Percy stabbed me and beat my face up. I didn't do anything to him!"_

_Chiron looked at me furious. Then my dad came from the fountain._

_"Percy how disgraceful you are."_

_"But dad he made out with my girlfriend and is lying that I stabbed him!"_

_"Silence! I am ashamed of you Percy, you really are a disgrace."_

_I couldn't believe that he believed everyone that bastard brother of mine had to say! After my dad left, Chiron left as well with someone saying about destruction at 2 other cabins. It that time I packed my bags and left camp. I ran to the hill where I saw Jason and Nico with the same reason they left._

_"What total bastard brother I have." We said in sync. My only friends who believed me were Jason, Nico, Leo and everyone at camp Jupiter but we were band from going there because of our dads._

It's been 3 weeks since we were on the streets. I couldn't go to my mom's house after hearing what my dad did to my mom and Paul. We then decided to hit the woods hoping to catch more food. Unfortunatley, that was a terrible idea. We were surrounded by hungry wolves wanting to eat our flesh. I tried to use riptide but I acted too late and the wolves were jumping on me. Jason lost his focus when I got attacked and Nico followed him which got us ripped to pieces. It was pitch black for a while when I awoke in the underworld. Jason and Nico were with me. A man stood infront of us, he wasn't Hades or thanatos.

"Greetings young heroes. My name is Sir Allak." He wore a big black cloak around him with a scar on his eye and a beard.

"Where are we." I asked.

"You are deep down in the underworld."

"We're dead?" Jason said sad.

"Yes my boys."

"But...why aren't our souls with-" Nico was interupted.

"I have special plans for you boys. Come with me."

We teleported to a throne where the man sat down.

"I'm here to give you a second chance, a choice to live again."

"For what purpose?" I said.

"You must join Legion of Legendz, live as the same person but a different identity, serve Lord Chaos and follow and protect the legion."

I looked at Jason and Nico, they seemed like they loved the idea, to live again, start over and forget our past.

"We'll join, on one condition..."

"What may that be boy?"

"Can we make our own names?"

The man laughed. "Sure you can."

Then we teleported to a high tech world.

"This is Legion of Legendz's camp site." Sir Allak said.

"Woah. This place is awesome!" Jason said touching a flying robot.

"Yes it is. Now come with me boys to the Council Chambers so we can arrange a place for you to stay."

We walked down a path loooking around being amazed by everything we saw. It was much better then Camp Half-Blood. Finally we came to a giant room with a long marble table and chairs.

"Sit down boys."

We sat down waiting for Sir Allak to speak.

"Now, what will your new names be?" He said

I thought for a while trying to think a name. Jason was the first to say.

"Aaron Strike."

"Good, good name." Sir Allak wrote his past name and new name in a file. Nico was next to say.

"Callum Nightcrawler." Sir Allak did the same for Nico.

I finally found a great name.

"Nathan Wave." I said because I've always liked that name but when I hear about me, Jason's and Nico's surname, it reminds me about our fathers. I didn't care.

"Alright boys, looks like you have a new identity. You'll be staying in the same room. Here." He gave us a map of the camp and an arrow showing our room. "I hope you enjoy this camp and before you leave, wear this." Sir Allak gave us watches."

"What are these for?" Jason said.

"It's to teleport in and out of camp."

"Cool!" We at the same time.

We then walked out of the Council Chambers and wondered around the camp.

"Hey you guys over there!" Someone said, which was a familiar voice. We turned around to see no other than Luke who was with Zoe, Calypso, Beckendorf and Silena.

"You guys are alive?" Nico said in shock.

"Luke your not evil anymore?" I said with a surprise. Jason just stood there.

"My names not Luke anymore, it's Bradly Ranger. That's Amy Allison(Zoe) that's Cally Pine(Calypso), his Don Blan (Beckendorf) and shes Mary Slay(Silena)."Luke said with a smile. I didn't hate Luke anymore since he killed himself to help stop Kronos. We walked around together talking then a massive board caught my eye.

"What's that?"

Zoe turned around. "That's the mission board where we can go on missions to help people. Usually mortals and if it's for demigods, the high council will call us."

"They send A and S rank people on special missions." Calypso said.

"Oh." We said because we liked dangerous missions.

**5 years later.**

The eight of us talked and laughed for a while. Me, Jason and Nico changed our appearances over the years. I wore an Ocean blue snapback, white shirt with the words Legion of Legendz on it, dark blue chinos, black trainers and a zipped red hoodie. Aaron wore a purple bandana, the same white shirt that said Legion of Legendz, a purple hoodie tied to his waist, black shorts and yellow converses. Nico had a white tank vest that said the same with a black leather jacket, fingerless leather black gloves, black cargo trousers and black boots(yeah he dresses like an emo). The 3 of us had an S rank badge attached to our shirts. We were summoned to the Council Chambers.

"What's wrong Sir Allak." Luke said.

"I've summoned you guys because you're our top students to go on a dangerous mission."

"What's the mission Sir Allak?" I said.

"Thanatos is out of control and he summoned out Gaia and Kronos. They plan to dominate Earth. The Olympians wish for our help so I want you guys to go to Camp Half-Blood to aid them. An attack will arrive in 1 hour, you will-"

"No." I said scared. "We're never going back! I don't want to!" Jason held my shoulder.

"Nathan, this isn't about that camp run by foolish gods. It's about saving the world. This is why I brang you to camp. Besides you, Aaron and Callum are my only S ranks." I nodded and calmed down. Sir Allak then gave us the code to transport to Camp Half-Blood.

I inhaled then exhaled. I typed in the code, so did everyone else. We nodded at each other then pressed the red button. Within 20 seconds, we were at Camp Half-Blood's entrance. I felt a shiver coming from my head downwards. I looked behind me, thankfully my friends were there.

"It's been 5 years and it's still the same." Luke said with a smile.

"No it's not the same. My broth-I mean Poseidon's son Jacob is here."

"I have a feeling Richard's here too." Jason said.

"And Alex." Nico joined in.

We walked into the camp, looking around to see anyone or changes. Surprisingly nothing changed but there were new people.

"Let's go to the Bi-" I got interupted by a girl who looked familiar to me.

"I-I-I think I remember you!" The girl said that caught everyone on camp's attention. People started running out of their cabins making a crowd around us.

"Um...I think you got it wrong." Jason said.

"No I remember you too!" A boy said.

"Dude we don't know you." Nico backing us up but it wasn't that good to persuade.

"You're...you're-" The girl got interupted by Chiron, the horse guy that never changed.

"Hazel, Frank, why are you making such a ruckus?" Hazel? Frank? Oh my god! Camp Jupiter people came today?

Our group looked at Chiron, some more people came behind him and a very familiar blonde girl was there too.

"P-Percy? Jason? Nico?" Chiron looked behind us. "Luke? Silena? And Beckendorf? You campers are alive?"

"I'm sorry sir but we're not any of the people's names you just called out." Luke said.

"We're here from the Legion of Legendz. You requested us for help right?" Beckendorf said.

"Right right. Follow me. Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Jacob, Richard, Alex, Leo and Reyna come as well." We followed Chiron and everyone kept looking at us in shock. We reached to the Big House and got inside. Everyone took their seats except us. Chiron pointed us to 8 seats.

"Don't worry, we have seats." I clicked my fingers and 8 chairs appeared, more luxurious than the ones Chiron and the others were sitting on.

"Let me introduce me and my students here-"

"We know your name is Chiron, daughter of Athena, Annabeth, daughter of Aphrodite, Piper, daughter and son of Zeus, Thalia and Richard, son of Hades, Alex and son of...Poseidon,...Jacob." I clenched my fists.

"How do you know us?" Annabeth asked.

"We'll tell you after the introduction." Jason said with an annoyed voice.

"These are our fellow A ranks, Bradly(Luke), Amy(Zoe), Cally(Calypso), Don(Beckendorf) and Mary(Silena)." Jason announced. They stood up and waved.

"As for us...My name is Nathan Wave, Aaron Strike(I pointed to Jason) and Callum Nightcrawler(I pointed to Nico). We are the only S ranks there right now on our camp." Everyone was shocked in the room except for our team.

"Wait you guys look like the people who died over 5 years ago." Annabeth stood up and pointed at me.

"Aaron explain to them why that is because this foolish girl is giving me a headache just by looking at her." Jason nodded.

"Hey! Who do you think you're talking to! That's my girlfriend! I'll kill you!" Jacob shouted across to me. I sat there smiling. holding my hand up and turning it into a fist. Jacob started choking.

"Who do _you_ think your talking too! Huh? Do you know who your actually messing with?" I let go of my fisted hand and Jacob started breathing again.

"Anyway. You guys called us the names of dead demigods right?" They nodded.

"Well they are dead but technically still alive."

"What are you talking about?" Richard said.

"My, my, you really are one stupid brother aren't you Richard."

"Jason? But-your-" Piper said slowly.

The a mist came and a tall man stood infront of us. We new who it was and stood up.

"Lord Chaos, what may be the situation." I said then Chiron and everyone else kneeled down except for us and the 3 sons of the big 3.

"Trespasser!" Jacob yelled.

"Leave our camp!" Richard shouted.

"Kneel down boys." Lord Chaos said and the boys suddenly kneeled down. Lord Chaos turned to us.

"These campers have no loyalty to anyone whos not a camper Lord Chaos." Luke said. Lord Chaos then nodded and turned to us three and pulled the other three, Jacob, Richard and Alex to our direction.

"You 6 are the foolish sons of God Zeus, Poseidon and Hades am I correct?" I looked at Jacob with anger then nodded at Lord Chaos.

"Yes my lord but we're not the sons of those pitiful gods anymore, we are your sons." Lord Chaos patted my head and smiled.

"Good my boy." He turned to the ex brothers. "You boys are nowhere near loyal to anyone. Selfish little brats, learn from whom was your brothers and obey everyone of my son's and daughter's commands." He looked at Chiron. "You and all your campers must obey them. There will be a fight with the titans here in 30 minutes. Prepare to fight and my children, don't spill too much information." Then Lord Chaos disappeared. I grinned at Jacob then turned to Leo and Reyna.

"Hey guys wanna chill with us, we're still the same people you used to know." They smiled at us then ran. I looked at Chiron remembering something.

"Chiron, we'll be having the Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite and Hermes sons and daughters at front with us. You can have the others at the back." We then walked out talking and laughing with Leo and Reyna.

**This might be a crap chapter to begin with but I'm working on better ideas for the next one.**

**Please review and give me ideas on what happens in the next chapter.**

**Also give me ideas on new characters to be added in the future chapters.**

**I want you guys to help me who Percy, Jason and Nico should end up with.**


	2. After Battle

Chapter 2

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I couldn't believe Percy was back. The Percy who left and died 5 years ago! The Percy who broke up with me, came back. Now as a different person, he who just suddenly eyed my boyfriend aka Jacob son of Poseidon has come back. I wonder if his still Poseidon's son, but Chaos said that the 8 members who died are his sons and daughters. Wait that means that they are higher than us and the gods! But Jacob is like the strongest demigod ever to live now so I bet he can beat up Percy.

"Annabeth." I turned around to see who the caller was.

"Oh hey Piper, and Thalia."

"Isn't it weird to see those 3 still alive along with...well Luke and the others." Thalia said with a shiver.

"Yeah but they look really different and act different too."

"But they're still the same, I mean Percy acted the same as he did...before...he left, so did Jason...and Nico." Piper lowered her voice in depressment with Thalia having the same emotion.

"Girls, lets stop talking about them. I mean our boyfriends can kick their Legendz butts! They shouldn't have come back even if they were helping us. I don't really care, as long as I know that I have Jacob!" That lightened their faces. But I was actually relieved when Percy was alive and that he was helping us...somewhere a long the line, I felt someone different, something that only Percy has that Jacob didn't. The alarm came on as we were walking to our cabins.

"Enemies!" Piper screamed to warn everyone.

"Prepare for battle!" Thalia shouted.

Then I remembered how Lord Chaos said something about battle in 30 minutes which was now.

"Guys lets get armored up." The two nodded at me and we went to get geared up. We ran to the crowd where Percy or should I say Nathan and his team was.

"Alright, calm down, the enemies won't reach into our perimeter until like 10 minutes. So heres our plan." Nathan clicked his fingers and a board stood beside him. "So our plan is that we will be at the front and have Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite and Hermes's kids up behind us surrounding the front of the camp where the enemies will coming through. The other kids will be protecting the inside of the camp incase there was an ambush and Apollo kids will be at the entrance with first aid kits and nectar."

Some kid in the audience raised his hand up.

"Why are you guys at the front? And why does there have to be specific children of gods go front with you?"

"Well firstly, we're stronger than you guys and secondly...well you don't have to know." Nathan turned around noticing some trees moving.

"At your places now! Go! Go!" Everyone rushed to their positions.

* * *

**Percy POV**

I ran to the front with my team. We talked about each of our positions at front so I was in the middle, Jason was on my right and Nico was on my left. Silena and Beckendorf was on the right side with Jason, Zoe and Calypso was on the left with Nico and Luke was flying above me. We were all set, I then felt someone poking my back. I turned to see Chris and Clarisse.

"Hey Chris and Clarisse." I said with a smile.

"Um...fives years right Per-Nathan." Chris tried not to look at me directly and Clarisse...well she was the same as five years ago, didn't give a damn about me.

"You guys can call me Percy and don't feel awkward and guilty about what happened before I left this place." I smiled at them then looked back at the forest where 3 giants stood with an army of a thousand. I turned back to the kids of those stupid lazy assed gods.

"So when you guys will stay in your positions unless theres an enemy coming close to you. I will call the names of the gods, if your father or mother is called then you will run up to help attack! Did you hear what I said?" I yelled so that everyone could hear me. There were some yeps, yeah, yes and of courses. I sighed in relief then turned to see the giants and the army coming half way down the hill. I looked at each side of me. My friends nodded. We ran forward to the giants.

"Ares to the right! To the left Hephaestus! Bellona and Hunters with me!" When I saw the hunters, they had confused looks on their faces when they saw Zoe.

"Hunters! Concentrate! Just kill as many enemies as you can." They nodded at me, I looked at Reyna and she smiled. I turned back. We charged to the army of a thousand.

"Nathan! We need more soldiers!" Luke shouted from the top.

"Hermes go forth we Bradley!" I pointed up to Luke's direction so they ran up in an area with Luke. "Zeus go with Aaron!" I pointed to my right. "Hades go with Callum!" I pointed to my left. "And Poseidon and Athena come with me!" I saw the Athena kids coming then I saw 2 figures just walking. "Hurry up Annabeth and Jacob!" Just then, Annabeth froze then looked up at Percy with worried eyes then she snapped out and dragged Jacob to Percy. I was slashing and jabbing the monsters with riptide, then I ran up to the giant. Jason and Nico followed my action and in a minute, they were by my side.

"Well if it isn't Percy Jackson and his little friends." One of the giants laughed.

"My name is not Percy Jackson! It's Nathan Wave!" I sprinted up to the giant infront of me and whacked it's leg with the blunt side of my sword. The other two monsters were about to run to me when Jason and Nico jumped at them. I knelt down to the ground putting on hand on the muddy grass. I concentrated for a second then stood up raising my hand in the air. My hand slowly pointing to the moaning giant. I pushed my hand forward and then suddenly the giant was flying backwards, it hit a tree. I ran up to the giant.

"Y-You think you can kill me? Foolish half blood! I'll just come back again."

"I'm sorry but I don't play by the god's rules, I play by Lord Chaos' rules." I lifted riptide up in the air. "This will send you straight to tartarus never coming back out!" I slammed riptide in the giant's face. It exploded with no dust appearing. I looked at myself to check for scratches, there wasn't any scratches so I went back to where Nico and Jason were. They also killed the giants as well, I turned to face the army. I frowned to see the god's children haven't killed the enemy off yet.

"It's been 5 years and they still haven't improved yet!" Jason sounded annoyed. We walked to their direction, whacking any monsters coming close to us. The first demigod I saw was Jacob.

"What the hell is this?" I gestured everywhere around me.

"Well...um...a battlefield what else?"

"Your stupid boy! I mean't the monsters! I come back from killing a giant and you haven't even killed half the army yet!" I slashed a monster behind me.

"I'm sorry brother but um...these monsters have already injured half of our men."

"Don't call me brother. I am not your brother anymore, heck I wasn't even your brother to begin with! Half of your camp's men are injured? You must have a weak army, I mean non of our Legion is even harmed."

"You were my brother before you nearly killed me for no reason! You should just do your job and help us instead of moaning."

"Ha! Your people haven't killed as much as the Legion and there are only 8 of us. You know what? I'm done saving your camp, done saving your gods and done even-"

Jason and Nico walked up to us. "Nathan."

"Anyways just try to kill at least enough to celebrate for." I walked away. Jacob got furious, he ran out to kill. In only 5 minutes, he was brought to the infirmary. I sighed and got my team together, we broke into small groups and started attacking. The battle was over, me, Jason and Nico walked into the infirmary to see over half of the campers. I was disappointed seeing how weak the camp was. It was all because of that stupid brother of mine, wait what am I talking about? His not my brother anymore! I'm son of Chaos and his son of Poseidon.

Everyone was looking at us as we went in.

"The war for today has finished, you can relax now." Jason said as the voices in the infirmary grew with cheer.

"Silence!" Nico said which shaked the groun of the infirmary. Everyone inside stopped talking.

"Once you get better, meet us in the Mess Hall at 6pm tonight. Don't be late otherwise there will be consequences." I said and we all teleported to our cabin which Lord Chaos made for us before we stepped foot in Camp. Our team was already in the cabin.

"The foolish children of the olympian gods are so weak." Jason said as he dropped on a beanie.

"Well they are trained by the olympians." Luke pointed out holding a crossiant in his hand.

Suddenly a gust of shadow came into our cabin. The shadow was Lord Chaos, we quickly stood up straight to meet our father, the creator of the universe.

"My children, relax yourselves." Once he said that, I immediantley fell on my bed. "I have come to say that...you NEED to cooperate with the children of the olympian gods otherwise they will not win this war." No one was brave enough to speak up instead, we just nodded then in a flash, he was gone.

"Are you kidding me? Cooperate with the olympian demigods?" Luke said with hatred.

"Calm down my brother, we have to follow our father's wishes." I spoke which made them nod.

"Wait, that means that we have to make friends with them?" Nico said trembling. I nodded and Nico frowned.

"I know it's going to be hard but, we have to. We already made peace with some of them right?" Jason said.

* * *

**Jason POV**

The 8 of us teleported to the front of the Mess Hall to see all the cabin members there already. I saw Piper which made me frown because I have always loved her and I still do but, love is a cruel word and I won't love anyone ever again!

"Now, this is our first victory in winning the start of a new titan war." People cheered as Percy said it. I carried on for him. "But...this is just the start, we will need to cooperate with each other to kill Gaea." Nico carried on after me. "So until the next battle has reached us...we, Legion of Legendz will be help you improve your fighting skills." There was a lot of muttering until a red headed boy stood up and said.

"Why should _you_ teach us how to fight?" I made a disgusted face when my ex brother said that whilst holding Piper's hand.

"Because, we got permission from Chiron and no offense but on our table, you guys are the lowest." I said aiming right at Richard. A lot of the campers muttered but agreed.

"Good, so, we have sections for you guys." Calypso said which got a lot of the boys attention including the big three's sons.

"Sword fighting will be taught by me, Aaron and Callum." Percy, me and Nico stood forward. I saw how Richard was eying at me so I gave him a smirk.

After a couple of minutes discussing about what will happen in camp, everyone fleed the Mess Hall and went back to their cabins except for their cabin counsellors. The cabin counsellors came up to us.

"Oh what do _you_ guys want?" Luke said in an annoyed tone.

"That's not nice to talk to your brothers like that" Both Connor and Travis sound in sync.

"I am not your brother anymore! I am Bradley, son of Chaos!" Luke was shouting now and I calmed him down so that he doesn't go on a rampage.

"What do you want? There has to be a reason why you're here right?" Percy said.

"We wanted to know, know the truth about you guys and how you all survived." Jacob stood in.

"That is top secret. Demigods who aren't in the Legion of Legendz can not know." Even though Nico was a son of Chaos now, he still had his powers from Hades and the way he talked, it sounded a lot like death.

"W-Why can't you tell us?" Alex shivering but calmly saying.

"Because, non of us want to tell you guys." Nico smiled at him then Alex glared at him.

"How about...you guys call us by the people we look like to not confuse anyone." Percy saying. I nodded to the idea and so did the counsellors. Just then, Luke softened up.

"Hey Stolls, show me your cabin." They smiled and took him to the Hermes Cabin. Silena and Beckendorf went to visit their old cabins as well. I wanted to go back to Zeus cabin but I knew that Richard would follow after me so I didn't go. I reckon Percy and Nico was thinking the same.

"How come Thalia isn't with you Alex?" Nico said out of no where. I knew that Nico still had feelings for her even after her shattering his heart.

"Oh her? She went to go hang out with some campers." Nico nodded then shadow travelled instead of teleporting out. Alex left to go to his cabin.

"Percy, I'm going to gardens, call me if you need me." Calypso said then left. Clarisse left as well to go somewhere with Chris. Soon there was only me, Percy, Zoe, Annabeth, Piper, Richard and Jacob.

"Why are you guys still here?" Percy complained.

"Well, I'm leaving." Richard walked off.

"We want to talk to you about something...Percy." Percy nodded.

"Zoe is coming with me though." Jacob approved of it and took Annabeth with them.

Only me and Piper were left...alone.

"So...Piper...how have you been?" I nervously said

"I'm fine."

"Lets have a walk, catch up on what happened at camp." I tried to smile at the girl who crushed my heart. Just then, the weak side of my heart opened again for some random reason.

* * *

**Piper POV**

I agreed to the walk, I wanted to tell him all about camp, all the things he missed, all about us two and what drove us apart. Wait why am I thinking this?

I mentally slapped myself as we walked to the lake.

"What new has happened when I was gone?"

"Lot's of things..." I stopped talking remembering when we had a picnic here, when we were a couple.

"Jason..."

"What? Is something wrong?"

I didn't speak.

"I don't mind you dating Richard...I just hope we're still friends." My heart was beating really fast. The guy I broke up with was still kind hearted even after what happened. I trembled and started crying.

"Piper are you okay?" Jason was holding me up whilst I was still crying.

"I'm sorry Jason! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to run away from camp. I still wanted you here with me." I started crying on his chest with him hugging me.

"It's okay, I'm still here for you."

* * *

**Percy POV**

We walked to the beach in silence. I had a creepy feeling that Annabeth was staring at me.

"Percy...Why did you leave? How come you're alive? How come all of you are alive?" I was shocked when Jacob finally said something smart.

"Because I despise you and father Chaos gave me a second chance, a second life. That's all I can say." Zoe nodded in agreement.

Jacob moaned because he still wanted to find out more but he couldn't. Then he walked away all moody. I sighed.

"Percy, I'm going to see the hunters. I want to see them again...It may be the last time I'll see them." I smiled then nodded at her. In a flash she teleported out.

Now it felt really awkward being just me and Annabeth. Sure we were best friends but we were boyfriend and girlfriend as well, then she betrayed me. I hated her, in fact I despise her as much as I do for my half brother. **A/N: Percy and Jacob are still brothers, Percy doesn't believe it, that is all. **

"Percy...it's been a long time..."

"Yeah, you really stepped on my heart the last time we talked." Annabeth frowned at the comment.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy over the summer.**

**Please tell me who you want Percy, Nico and Jason to end up with.**

**PM me for an OC to include in this story.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Reveal to the Gods

Chapter 3: Reveal to the Gods

* * *

**Nico POV**

I shadow travelled to a tree near Thalia. I don't know why I did that but shadow travelling was more funner than teleporting. I was going to get down from the tree when I saw Thalia coming with Will so I hide in the shadows.

"Thalia, I don't know why you're still with that jerk!" Will was complaining. Finally, a guy who hates my brother.

"Will, I don't know why you hate him. His the most wonderful guy I've ever met!"

"You said Nico was."

"His not! I don't even like Nico. Plus, Alex is much more stronger than _him._" I heard enough so I jumped off the tree right in front of her.

"Hey Will, I appreciate that you hate Alex." I smiled at him and he smiled back then walked off leaving me and Thalia alone.

"Why are you here?"

I don't know why I was interested in this girl. Maybe she changed after that Alex bastard came.

"Just came to say hi and what makes you think that your stupid minded boyfriend is better than me?"

"Because his one of the strongest demigods in camp and Hades announced that his one of the strongest."

I laughed when she said how my dad announced Alex a strong demigod.

"Hades called Alex strong? Don't make me laugh...wait you already did!"

"Fine! How about a match to see if your stronger than Alex."

"Oh please, I can get him begging on his knees and he won't even be able to scratch me! But...I'll accept it to humiliate him."

"What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this to your brother? You've changed!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, huh? You're the one whos changed! I'm doing this because _he_ changed you! Can you not even realise what's happening around you, what's happening to your heart? No, you can't because he stabbed your heart. You're just another soul in a dead demigod's body."

I walked away thinking she'd scream or deny what I said but she didn't. I turned back to see 'her' the girl I loved before that wretched brother of mine came. Her cute and beautiful concerned face, the eyes of hers that doesn't look evil and 'her' the complete package of what I loved. But...with 'him' around, my Thalia will never come back...ever!

* * *

**Jason POV**

I walked to the Arena with Piper, we just became friends again. I was just happy that she didn't change after she dated my brother unlike Annabeth and Thalia. We talked about camp and about the place I spent for the last few years.

When we got to the Arena, everyone was there already. Percy and Nico was waiting for me to come up. I said goodbye to Piper then ran up to them.

"Sorry I'm late guys" I said to them.

"No problem, we still have to wait for the 3 lazy assed boys." Nico complained and I knew he ment our brothers but he sounded more depressed than ever.

The 3 walked into the Arena like they didn't care.

"You boys were late!" Percy was shouting at them.

"Sorry man but you're not the boss of us." Jacob calmly said then was frightened when he saw Percy's face.

"Just sit down!" They nodded and ran to sit.

"Okay boys and girls, I hope your ready for some strict learning." Everyone moaned in sadness. I couldn't help but smile at them, they were gonna get beaten up.

* * *

**Percy POV**

After their moaning was finished, I was disappointed. The camp hasn't even learnt disipline. It's probably because of the influence of Jacob! I continued talking then we got to the action.

"Alright, grab your partners and start practising!" I announced really loud then they all paired up.

I looked around in the arena to see that everyone was doing the right techniques. Thank Chaos for that!

I felt the presense of two annoying demigods coming to me so I turned around. _Not_ to my surprise was Jacob and Annabeth, I forgot that I was going to fight him.

"Alright lets get this settled with." I raised my hand to signal Nico and Jason. They understood and got everyone to sit down and watch our little match.

"Guys, you will be the first to witness the awesome me, beat my brother Percy Jackson the loser." Ego minded brothers are annoying. I scowled at the cheering they were giving him then we started the fight.

Jacob came at we in the worst position I have ever seen. His two swords swinging everywhere trying to hit me. I dodged them all, I even caught a glimpse of him shutting his eyes when ever he swings at me! It was going nowhere so I ended it by uncapping Riptide and slashing his chest. He fell to the floor and I face the point of Riptide at his throat.

"And you said I was a loser." I capped Riptide again and walked away. Suddenly Jacob came at me with his sword but I dodged it and took his wrist, flipping him on the ground and taking both of his swords to point at his neck.

"You never learn do you? Just go back to training, it'll take you years just to master the basics so GET TO WORK!" With that, he nodded and ran away like a cry baby.

Suddenly a portal opened up in the middle of the arena, a pale girl walked out. She had silky dark hair which was braided, black clothes and a smile on her face.

I heard Nico running to her and hugging her. She looked really familiar then I heard Nico screaming her name.

"Bianca!" Nico screamed as he ran up to hug her.

I was shocked. I heard that Bianca wouldn't come back from her mission until the end of next month but here she was. I walked up to her with a smile.

"Hey Bianca, long time no see."

"Yeah. How have you been?" She said but was uncomfortable when the campers were staring at her.

I turned around to them.

"Uh...As you may know, this is Bianca Di Angelo. Nico's sister. She is the general of the S and A ranked members which means that she is the boss of all of us. Please respect her." I said with a loud voice.

"Hey guys, nice to meet you." Bianca said waving to everyone. Then everyone started asking her random questions.

"Everyone please sit down if you want to ask questions." Jason said as he used the air to push them down.

The first person to ask a question was Thalia.

"So...are you now one of Chao's children?"

"No. I'm still Hades' child but I belong to Chaos now. The S ranks are adopted sons of Chaos."

"Wait but Luke said that his a son of Chaos."

Luke then walked in.

"I kinda exaggerated, everyone in our camp are adopted by the primordial gods."

Thalia then understood and stopped asking questions. Annabeth raised her hand up to ask a question.

"What's your question Annie?"

"Don't call me 'Annie', how comes your not dead Bianca?"

"Well, when-" She was going to reveal the secret until I stopped her.

"Uh...Bianca...Lord Chaos told us not to speak about it in front of these demigods." She nodded then told Annabeth she couldn't answer it.

"Okay, get back to the training!" I flicked my finger and Luke appeared.

"Luke, can you teach them for a while. We need to talk with Bianca." He nodded then me, Jason, Nico and Bianca teleported to the Big House where Chiron was. We knocked on the door which Chiron answered.

"What is the matter?" Chiron said.

"We need to talk...inside." I said then Chiron nodded and lead us inside, we sat down at the empty place where I summoned our seats.

"So, please do tell me why you are here."

Bianca stood up and opened up a small black hole that didn't suck up anything. Out came a tall man with stars on his big jacket.

"L-lord Chaos!" Chiron immediately kneeled down on his four legs. "Why come at this time?"

"I believe that you're a man whom everyone trusts."

Chiron nodded at Lord Chaos' words. Lord Chaos smiled, although we couldn't see it, we felt his emotions.

"Then my children shall tell you my legion's story. Right after we speak with the gods." Chiron nodded again. Lord Chaos then summoned up a massive portal that could fit nearly half of our army.

I saw 3 huge figures walking out of the portal, I could feel and tell who they were. Then other figures started to show up as well. When they got out of the portal, I could tell who they were, the 12 gods of Olympus. I pulled up my hoodie and so did Jason and Nico since we didn't want to face our disowned fathers.

"Lord Chaos, what is the meaning of dragging us out here? We could just of spoken on Olympus." Zeus said.

"I'm sorry but, I know my children wouldn't want to come up there, they call it a dreadful place." Lord Chaos looked at us causing all the gods to look at us.

"Are those your children?" Poseidon pointed.

Hades spotted Bianca and let out a shout of glee.

"Bianca my sweet darling!" He walked up to her but froze.

"Please father! I'm here on business." Bianca said then Hades stepped back frowning.

Lord Chaos continued to speak. "Yes they are. My only S ranked children of my legion."

The whole room was shocked except for us, Lord Chaos, Bianca and Chiron.

"May we know who they are?" Hades broke the silence.

"Gladly. My sons, Nathan Wave, Aaron Strike and Callum Nightcrawler." He pointed to us and we waved lazily.

"All of you are bound to know my sons. They are lets say, legends and heroes who saved your hinds."

"But my lord, we have not heard of their names before!" Athena panickly said.

"Oh you have, _all_ of you know them." Then our father turned to us. "Show yourselves my sons. They had to know sooner or later." I frowned but he was true. I looked at Jason and Nico who nodded in agreement.

I let out a big sigh then took off my hoodie with Jason and Nico following after me. The gods were shocked like they were just frozen in the ice age.

"P-Percy? Is that you?" Poseidon said trying to hold himself together.

"Percy? Hm...let me think...What did my father just tell you?" I said with anger. My father-I mean Poseidon just realised me. Oh right, he cared more about Jacob then me to never know that I was gone for the last 4 years.

Zeus and Hades had the same expression and thought of Poseidon, I should know since well...I can read what they think, it only works on gods though.

* * *

**Nico POV again**

I was furious! Hades, my disowned father never noticed me leaving! In his mind he thought _'Is that Nico? How did he become Lord Chaos' son? Wait, when did he ever leave? I wonder where Alex is..." _Then he thought how great and more better Alex was even though Alex couldn't even swing properly from what I saw.

Percy was talking to Poseidon, I could tell that he was angry since well, I bet he knew that Poseidon forgot about him too. I walked over to him and held him back with Jason's support. Jason didn't look okay as well, he was sad not angry. I couldn't understand Jason, he never felt the need to get angry at anything, his heart was always blocked from the outside ever since his break up with Piper.

"My lord, please explain everything to us!" Artemis said in a kind and soft voice.

"I would but my children should, I came to give some news. Nathan, please call our secondary base, force them to come here. A much bigger war is coming on, the Primdorial Gods have announced that they will take over Olympus."

I really didn't care if Olympus is taken over because where I live, it's not even on Earth! Me, Percy and Jason along with the A ranks and Bianca spend our time going from planet to planet and then go home to the Moon. Yes I know, we have a base on the moon, we have a base in every planet. But the Moon is where only high ranked LDs are allowed to sleep in. It's where all the top rankers come to relax after a battle, it has the lastest technology and probably the future technology, how should I know? I never went to the shops in the mortal world. Anyway, it's like a 5 star hotel but it's actually permanent! It's also like a HQ where we discuss about stuff just like the Big House. LD stand for Legion Demi, it's easier to say LD. We have mini bases in every city in Earth, every mini base has about millions of LDs living in them. Secondary bases are in the mountains and our Primary Base is in the Atlantic Ocean. Our bases are blocked off by the gods' powers with a barrier stronger than the Primordials.

"Oh dear, we must better be ready for the war then." Hera said covering her mouth.

"Now I must go, my sons will answer any questions you may ask." With that, Lord Chaos disappeared.

Now the gods and Chiron looked at us, I even forgot that Bianca was still here with all the staring but I didn't entirely forget about her, I could feel her presense close to me.

"What is it that you would want to ask? We are not patient, you should know since...well, you know us." Percy said in courage, he was still angry, I could hear his heart screaming and apparently Hades did too.

"Where were you boys?" Zeus was angry now.

"Where have we been? Did you even know when we were gone?" Jason clenched his fists.

"N-no but you disappointed us! You ran away from home and now follow Lord Chaos! How could you do this to us?" Poseidon shouted.

"How could we? Firstly, YOU were the reason I left!" Percy then glared at Aphrodite. "And YOU messed up my love life! You took away Annabeth from me!"

"Of course I did, she became such a bitch lately that month when you brother came in to her life. It was the only option I had for you otherwise she'd lie to you. I was doing it for your safety Percy Jackson." Percy grew a sad face and stopped arguing with Aphrodite knowing that it was the right choice.

"What about me and Piper then? When I came back, she said sorry! Why were we broken up?" Jason nearly broke into tears since he loves Piper.

Jason really? He still wanted to go out with a cheater? If I were him then I wouldn't, I mean it's worthless. His gonna be broken to pieces again, Piper's a daughter of Aphrodite, how many boyfriends have she had? Maybe loads! I would of been the same as Jason but Thalia, she took my heart, I have no more love, I'm soul less...

"I don't know...my daughter is foolish. You two were perfect for each other but she grew another heart for that Richard boy. That boy disgusts me!" Aphrodite shouted but calmed as she saw Nico's frowning face and him putting his hand to his chest.

"My boy is not disgusting! He is brave and strong! His our savior! Don't speak badly of him!" Zeus slammed his hand on the table.

"Yes father, I'm sorry." She turned to Nico. "Nico darling, what is thy matter? You seem as gloomy as your father."

"I disowned my father, I'm son of Chaos! You should know why I'm like this! In fact, my reason of leaving was the same as Jason and Percy!" I then looked at everyone in the room.

"You gods have betrayed us! You've forgotten about us! If you think we would forgive you then your wrong! Let me get this straight for all of you. Me, Percy and Jason died by a pack of wolves, we were taken to the very bottom of the underworld, we went passed Tartarus and meet with our father. He gave us a second life as one of his own, he treats everyone like his own child, there are billions, trillions of us and he cares for us even though thats a lot but you people. You only care about one person! You treat that one person one level higher than the others! You all are blinded, fools and disgraceful!" I finished my speech and sat down on my cold black chair.

"But we forgive some of you gods, some of you weren't even aware about these things." Percy said.

"The only gods we'll forgive are: Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, Hermes, Hera, Dionysus and Demeter." Jason said.

"Wait...that's every god except your fathers!" Athena exclaimed.

"Exactly! Your always right Athena, I should reward you someday." I smirked at her which made her uncomfortable. I didn't know why she was like that, did I say something wrong...I think she thought of it differently! Oh crap! She thinks I'm flirting with her!

"Why won't you forgive us? What have we done?" Hades said.

We stared at each other then laughed. "What have you done? Like I said, you of all people drove us away, betrayed us and we were left out! How selfish you are. I'll show you all what our fathers did." Percy said then summoned a huge crystal ball. "This is my story." I said

Inside the crystal ball showed me walking into my cabin.

_I walked to my cabin after talking with Jason and Percy. I heard moaning so I shadow travelled inside and turned on the lights to see horror. It was my girlfriend and my brother, Thalia and Alex, having sex! I dropped my dual blades. There was an arguement then it turned physical, I kicked Thalia out of the cabin, like literally, then Chiron and some other people came in. They didn't believe my story, instead they believed Alex's. Suddenly Hades shadow travelled to my cabin not believing me as well. Then everyone left leaving me alone in a dark cabin, Alex was carried to the infirmary straight away._

_"Why won't anyone believe me? They've only known Alex for a couple of weeks! I've been here for freaking years!" Then Hades came again._

_"Son, how could you do that to your brother?"_

_"Oh you believe him as well? Can't you trust me? He made out and had sex with Thalia! I only punched and kicked him! I never stabbed him, he did that to himself!"_

_"I think you should leave Alex alone, I don't want my favorite son getting hurt. Why are you lying to me Nico?"_

_"So Alex's your favorite son now? I can't believe how dumb you are! And...I'M NOT LYING!" I was hurt so then I started packing up ignoring Hades and ran out the door. Hades knew I left and was smiling then he disappeared in thin are._

The was the end of my, everyone was shocked and stared at Hades. He felt guilty.

"Don't just blame Hades. Poseidon and Zeus did the same to us." Percy said and Jason agreed. Now everyone was staring at the big three.

"W-What are you talking about? We would never say or do that to you!" They were denying it.

"You gotta be kidding me? You'd think we'd lie? That was evidence. That was why we left." Jason said.

"But...We should thank you, you made us stronger than all of you altogether." I grinned at what I said.

"That's right gods, they are more powerful than you altogether, I should know, I was one of the people who witnessed their powers." Bianca said.

"How is that possible?" Zeus shouted.

"We _were _Saviors of Olympus, the strongest people in camp. We were most advanced in training more than other LD people. Of course the training was to get revenge but Nico taught us to hold onto our grudge and Lord Chaos would be upset. We became S ranks in a couple of weeks! We were scared, no we were worried that camp would become more powerful but we overestimated the camp. Your new Saviors don't have their positionings right and they couldn't even touch us! We were thinking about crushing a brothers instead of you but they are not worthy, now this mission is boring..." Jason moaned after he said that.

"Jason, a mission is a mission. You don't want to be struck by plutonium do you?" Jason stuttered at what Bianca said and shook his head.

"We're sorry for what we did! I don't know what came over me Percy! I-I saw what I did was wrong but...I didn't do it! Please believe me."

"Let me say this, we'll only forgive you if you find proof that you didn't do it. We can't trust gods who didn't trust us." I said. Then the big three nodded and disappeared, Chiron went out the room as well to find clues.

* * *

**Percy POV again**

"Percy, I'm gratefully sorry for what Annabeth did to you."

"It's okay Athena, I forgive you but I won't forgive your daughter." Athena nodded.

You wanna know why me and Athena got along quite well? It was 4 years ago, about a year after I joined the legion. I met up with Athena accidently, luckily she was one of the gods who knew I was gone. We talked for a while and I got Athena's trust, I didn't mention about Annabeth and I knew that Annabeth didn't tell Athena anything. Even though I was Poseidon's son, she approved of me to be a nice and brave young chap. We began to become quite good friends.

"We need to go now, we have something to discuss about." Then the gods and goddess' disappeared.

We all went out of the Big House to see Reyna standing there waiting for us.

"Why aren't you with your boyfriend Leo?" I smirked at her. She then blushed.

"B-Because I needed to talk to you guys. My sister, Hylla wanted you guys to come see her."

"Wait, go see the amazons? The Hunters group but they don't hate men?" Nico said. Reyna nodded and we agreed, I haven't seen them in a long time so I was excited!

We said bye to our friends at camp who still liked us and supported us. I put on a big grin, I was happy that I got to see Hylla again, she was one of my best friends! Unfortunately, she invited us because of a mission.

The people who were coming were: Me, Jason, Nico, Leo, Reyna, Annabeth, Jacob, Richard, Piper, Alex and Thalia. Will the camp be attacked? Well, our A ranks are doing the camp trainings for now until we come back and Sir Allak contacted us saying that the C rank army is coming into camp in a week. So there were no worries.

Reyna then leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I'll get Hylla to hook you up with an amazon girl, also I'll tell her to do the same for Jason and Nico" She smiled then returned to resting her head on Leo's shoulder. I kinda got excited when she said that! I wonder if I'd meet a nice girl there.

* * *

**Like this chapter or hate it?**

**Sorry if I published this late!**

**I haven't set up the coupling for Percy, Jason or Nico yet but right now theres a tie!**

**Please review and choose who the they should date?**

**Okay, pm me if you want to make an OC to be in this story!**

**Thanks fo reading!**


	4. A Long Road Trip to San Fransisco

Chapter 4: A Long Road Trip to San Fransisco

* * *

**A/N: I just noticed that I left out Percy, Jason and Nico's new names...But theres no point in that anymore since everyone in camp knows. **

**Their new names will appear again, only in battle though. Don't worry if you've forgotten their new names, I'll put it in brackets. Please forgive me for suddenly saying this!**

* * *

**Jason POV**

We were riding a caravan to San Fransisco. It takes a day and a couple of hours to get there. It wasn't boring since the caravan was massive and had a TV and some other stuff. Yeah, we would have to sleep in the caravan but there was enough space and the beds are quite comfortable.

Reyna whispered something in Percy's ear, I was suspicious. Then Percy told Nico and they bothed smiled. Nico then walked over to me and told me. "Reyna said that she'll ask Hylla to hook us up with her girls." I was shocked! I mean, I know it's exciting but to be honest, I didn't move on...I was still in love with Piper, it's just that she'd never break up with Richard and come back to me.

I let out a big sigh which caused Piper to look at me in confusion. My gods, she looks so beautiful, I wish I could just hug and kiss her but...like that'll happen. Then Piper stood up and walked into the back room, I wondered why.

I went to go get a soda in the fridge when I heard some slapping noises in the room at the back of the caravan. I was really curious so I went to see what happened. I regret myself for following my instincts.

I poked an eye through the tiny gap in the door. Richard was standing there, he looked pissed off. Piper had a red mark on her left cheek. My eyes widened as to know what happened.

"I'm sorry Richard." Piper was crying.

"Sorry? I don't want to hear that from the likes of you!"

"Your misunderstanding things!"

"Oh, I'm misunderstanding? I don't want to hear that from a whore. I knew I shouldn't have dated _you_, I could of gone for your sister Drew." I was filled with anger, my brother just abused my friend! I wanted to go in there but I couldn't, it was their problem and I had no reason to barge into it or intrude.

I walked back to the front of the caravan to see Leo and Reyna getting all lovey dovey, Percy, Nico, Jacob and Alex playing poker and their girlfriends cheering them on.

"Hey guys, can I play?"

"Yeah of course you can bro! You can play after this round, I'm just about to win." Percy said with a smirk on his face as he looked at his cards.

"Ha! You think you can win? That's ridiculous! I'm gonna win..._Brother_."

Percy flinched when Jacob called him brother.

"We're not brothers anymore, you can't call me that and if you do, I'll blow your brains off. Plus, who would want to be your brother?"

"Tyson does! And-"

"They both don't like you. Come on, you'd think Triton would like you? Never. I've seen him back chatting you when your not around and his a jealous brother. Tyson well his a softy but...He won't forgive for what you've done." Percy laid his cards down. "Royal Flush."

"Grrrr. Fine you win this round!"

"Oh yeah, if you ever harm Tyson, I'll send you to a place worse than Tartarus. A place were all your nightmares come true...but if your a demigod then where all your fears come true...Let's start the next round! Jason come and play!"

I've got to admit it but, Percy has become more scarier than before...maybe it's because Nico's been teaching him a lot of hell. Plus we had to read a book about crime and punishment in the universe last year on the moon, it was quite scary but once you get used to seeing criminals in space,hearing about it's history isn't bad. What Percy meant as in worse was something that me, him and Nico was taught by Chaos. It's a world much darker and duller, its the opposite of what you'd want. Everyone in our camp calls it "The Dark Poltux". I have no idea what it meant though but I just went along with it.

* * *

I took my seat and shuffled the cards then handed them out.

"I can't wait until we get there! So many great activities!" Percy was grinning and Jacob grinned too, Nico seemed to notice it.

"It's okay for you Percy to look for girls there but isn't for Jacob. Why don't you stop your retarded thinking and know that you have a girlfriend you sick bastard!" Nico banged his fist on the table which made it crack a little. Annabeth gave a nasty glare at Jacob.

"Come on babe, you can't believe anything he says. Stop lying Nico!"

"Oh please, you're easy to read. I've seen you flirting around with those Demeter girls."

"And how would you know that? None of them likes you!"

"Easy, I asked Katie. Now lets continue the game...oh look Jacob, your girlfriend is getting mad. I'm a trustworthy death boy. Plus I always speak the truth, Annabeth knows that." Jacob turned to his furious girlfriend with fear. I could hear Percy trying to keep in his laughter, I was too and so did Nico.

"I'm sorry I can't keep it in!" Percy bursted out laughing then I did too but Nico just chuckled.

"Shut up Percy! Why would you say that when you still like Annabeth? Oh right so now I get it! You guys planned this so that me and Annabeth would break up and Percy can go back to her." Percy stopped laughing and got serious.

"Who said I _still_ like her? I couldn't care less. I wouldn't love a betrayer and I definately wouldn't go back to one! But...I do still care for her, just not in that way so...Be careful with what you do, damage her and I'll call up Athena on you." Annabeth was happy for a moment but then got sad and held onto Jacob tightly.

"Come on people! Let's play! If we don't then me and Thalia should go and hit the bed." Alex said. Which made Nico grit his teeth.

"You guys are having sexual intercourse now? You're taking it too fast. Next thing you know it, Thalia will be pregnant and Alex would dump her and go for some Aphrodite girl leaving Thalia to have an abortion or put the baby in a foster home. Terrible people I'd suggest."

"Zip it Nico! We're not gonna have a baby! I have protection!"

"A thong won't do anything to stop the process you idiot, gods can you be so stupid?"

"N-No! I have a condom! I know a thong wouldn't help! I tried it once...or twice." That made Nico smile and laugh.

"You used a thong and thought it's help? Wait...You actually had...sex before?" Nico was now shocked.

"Yeah, loads of times! We did it in the-" Alex got a punch from a very cherry red faced Thalia.

"Shut up!" Nico, Percy and I laughed like crazy. It was too funny and priceless.

"What's so funny? It's not like you guys haven't had it before." Annabeth said. Then we stopped laughing and looked at each other then back at her.

"We never, we were too busy training and going on quests. The only girls we talk to are Calypso, Zoe, Silena and Alexia." Percy pointed out.

"Whos this Alexia girl?"

"Oh right, you don't know her. She a really, really, really pretty...actually beautiful girl. Daughter of Oceanus and Percy's future wife or even Jason's." Nico giggled a bit.

"Cut it out Nico, more like yours. Shes not my type, the only thing we have in common is that we're children of water gods." Percy punched Nico lightly.

"Guys, we should stop talking about her. She can probably hear us or should I say you two fighting over her." I smirked.

"...Yeah...We should, I hate it when shes angry." Percy and Nico said it in unison. We laughed at each other forgetting that there were people with us.

"Um...Chaos kids...We're still here you know. Let us enjoy the talk too." Jacob said.

"We would but...You're our half brothers and we kinda hate you." Nico said it slowly thinking they were babies.

"But I thought you were sons of Chaos..." Annabeth said.

"We're adopted. The dumbasses are our half brothers technically but we disowned them the day we left. And right now, the big three gods are guilty sad by what they did to us." Percy said now fingering his wolf tooth necklace.

"What did the gods do to you?" Thalia said.

"Glad you asked. Let me explain. The day we were accused of stabbing our brothers, they left us, they didn't truss us and betrayed us like you. They killed Percy's mom and Paul...They tried to kill us but, our savior Lord Chaos gave us a second chance. We trained ourselves to have revenge on them but Lord Chaos said that we couldn't so before we left...We told the gods that instead of hurting them...we're gonna hurt their children." Nico smiled happily whilst the others were shocked in horror.

"But...The only demigods we'd torture are our brothers. We didn't forgive our fathers and won't forgive our brothers. You're gonna ask why we wouldn't do that to Annabeth or Thalia or Piper. That's because we've been on good terms with Athena and Aphrodite. Well, I've been on good terms with Aphrodite and Percy is like best friends with Athena! Oh yeah and we wouldn't kill Thalia because Nico said so."

"We're not best friends! We're just friends, close friends maybe even like brother and sister bonding. Jacob is weak, he made Annabeth the same, he'll never get Athena's approval. I feel sad for her...And for Nico and Thalia, well Nico should explain why we shouldn't kill-I mean torture her as well." Thalia turned to Nico asking the question.

" _sighs_ It's because it wouldn't be fair, Percy and Jason doesn't have their ex girlfriends tortured, that's all." Nico looked at his cards then raised in $30. Me and Percy looked at each other and smiled.

"Come on Nico, we know the _real_ reason why." Percy said.

"What real reason?" Alex said calling the raise.

"Shut up guys! I know what you're thinking! Plus Jason, you wouldn't want to kill your sister do you." I nodded in agreement.

"Wait, when you meant by torture you mean killing?" Thalia said quite frightened. It was strange because Thalia became quite femenime now and was more of a wimp. That's probably pissing Nico off since he liked the boyish her.

"Not technically right but it would kill you in the end...Now I'm not in the mood for poker!" Nico slammed his cards on the table and threw his poker chips. "Let's do something else."

* * *

Everyone nodded in agreement then two people came out of the bedroom. One had red lines under her eyes, she was obviously crying and the other looked pissed and angry.

"Why is Piper like that Richard?" I said.

"She just fell down right babe?" Piper nodded but I knew she was lying, the hurt in her eyes and the way she acted, plus I witnessed it.

"That's a weird mark to have on a face when you fall. It looks like a slap mark..." Nico said playing around with a poker chip.

"What? You think I'm lying?"

"Actually I do, I think you slapped her!"

"I got to agree with Nico, it pretty much looks like a slap mark more than a mark you get from falling." Percy said.

"I DIDN'T SLAP HER!"

"Who said you did?" I joined in catching Richard out.

I grabbed Piper's wrist and pulled her to our side leaving my half brother angry opposite me.

"Woah woah woah! You're saying that Richard is lying? What if it was Piper's fault that he hit her." Jacob butted in, Annabeth glared at him for saying a stupid question.

"It doesn't matter, you shouldn't even hit a woman dumbass! Would you do that to Annabeth?" Percy said.

"Why wouldn't he? Women should treat their boyfriends with respect." Alex said.

"Yeah, women should treat us with respect! I'd slap Annabeth if she didn't!"

"Me too!" Alex and Richard shouted which made me snicker.

I felt anger rising in my blood, I clenched my fists ready to attack when I heard slaps. To my amazement, I saw Annabeth and Thalia slapping their boyfriends.

"We're through!" They said in unison which shocked the boys to the floor.

"Wha-What?!" Alex and Jacob shouted.

Me, Percy and Nico started laughing.

"That's what you get for saying the wrong things." Percy said trying to stop himself from dropping on the floor with the table's support.

At that moment Leo and Reyna walked up to us all lovey dovey.

"Hey boys and girls! Whatcha doin'?" Leo said not taking his eyes off Reyna.

"J-Jacob and A-Alex just got dumped!" Percy bursted into laughter again.

"Why?" Reyna asked.

"Because they were being dickheads! They said that we should treat them with respect and would slap us!" Thalia shouted.

"Well, that's not true boys. You should apologize right away." Leo said then turned to Piper. "Did Richard slap you?"

Richard then glared at Leo.

"Yeah I did! What you gonna do about it?"

Reyna sighed at what he said.

"I guess I'll tell Hylla to put you disrespectful boys in the prison cells. I don't like boys who aren't good enough for my girls." Reyna crossed her arms with the boys begging her to forgive them but she didn't.

Percy dropped to the floor laughing, Nico banged his fist on the table repeatively and laughed and I just stood there trying to hold it in. I forgot that I was still holding Piper's wrist but it felt like her hands more. I looked down at Piper, she was looking at the ground pretty sad, I frowned.

"Piper, are you okay?" She nodded in response but I knew she wasn't, I didn't let it slid and was going to ask her why shes lying until Percy and Nico shouted to me.

"Jason, are you still gonna go with us to meet some Amazon girls?" I looked at them and nodded then turned back to Piper. What surprised me was her reaction to it, she was now squeezing my hand and wiping her eyes from the tears that rolled down her face. _Piper...What's happening?_

* * *

**Nico POV**

I stopped myself from laughing and went to take a dump in the toilet. I was only in there for 2 minutes and when I got out, everyone left. I knew that we had stopped at a service station to stock up and refuel.

I took a coke can from the fridge, I heard footsteps coming closer to the caravan then a black headed girl popped out, it was Thalia.

"Oh Nico, aren't you gonna go get something from the shop?"

"Nah, got my coke. You okay?" It was weird, earlier before we left, I swear that Thalia hated my guts but now shes much more kinder and...concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you just broke up with the 'love of your life.' I thought you'd be more depressed."

"Nico remember, I broke up with him and his not the love of my life. Now, I kinda hate me, his a total ass and really stupid." I smiled when she said she hated my half brother.

"I happily agree to what you're saying but you hate me as well don't you?"

"Not as much as I hate Alex. You were much better than Alex, his a show off."

"But you 'loved' having sex with him right?" She blushed with anger.

"Don't bring that up!" I laughed a bit.

"Okay I won't. Let's get out to have some fresh air before we hit the road again." She nodded and followed me outside. We walked over to a bench a few meters away from the caravan and sat down.

"What's your deal? When I set foot on camp, you treated me like a dead person but when you broke up with Alex, you became nicer?" Thalia was shook by that question.

"Well, I was Alex's girlfriend and scared that if I didn't support him, he'd abuse me and now that I'm free, I can do whatever I want!" I opened my eyes wide, the Thalia I knew was gradually coming back! The Thalia that I loved, the Thalia that I fell in love with...but being who I am right now and what happened in the past, theres no relationship between us and there won't be.

You see after me, Jason and Percy joined camp, we made an oath. That oath was to put the past behind us, live as we are now and to NEVER date our exs again. I'm not going to break an oath just for some silly ex girlfriend.

"What's the first thing you're going to do?" I looked at her drinking coke.

"I don't know, maybe just hang out with a few of the Amazon girls. What about you?"

"Hm...I'm gonna get a blind date." Thalia raised her eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Reyna's setting us up with the Amazons, I can tell that Percy is gonna go with Kinzie." I smirked.

"Kinzie likes Percy?" Thalia looked shocked.

"Yeah, he told me that when he was dating Annabeth, Kinzie used to flirt with him, he was so annoyed with her. But I don't think Kinzie and Percy match, his probably still annoyed with her."

"Why?"

"Something that happened last year." Thalia looked confused and was going to say something when everyone came back, so we walked back to the caravan with them staring at us.

* * *

"What were you guys doing together...alone?" Percy asked raising an eye brow.

"Just talking, nothing special." I said then walked into the caravan not bothering to talk to anyone.

I sat down and placed my head on the table arguing to myself in my head.

_What happened? Why am I acting like this to Thalia? This feels like...like..._

Nico moaned to himself.

"What's the matter pal? Girl trouble? I hope you still remember our oath." Percy said as he sat down opposite me.

I sighed. "Yeah, it's just...Something is different, my mind is so mixed up."

"Maybe it's because of your gloomy mind, you still inherit Hades' powers remember Death Breath." Percy smirked.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear about that stupid father of mind." I slouched on my seat and Percy shruged.

"Okay man but, don't let Thalia get to you, I hate to see you get heartbroken again." Percy stood up and went to the passenger seat to talk to the driver.

I laid back in my seat and started to ponder. _I hope I won't fall for Thalia again, I just moved on from her a year ago._

* * *

**There's a problem with the boys now, their ex girlfriends have just broken up with their brothers.**

**Will their feelings for the girls come back?**

**Please review or PM! Still looking for who Percy, Jason and Nico should end up with! I will pick from the ones with the most votes for the next chapter.**

**You can still make up an OC for the story, just pm it!**

**My own OC right now is Alexia, daughter of Oceanus.**


End file.
